Hall Effect sensors are among the most widely used magnetic sensors. Hall Effect sensors incorporate a Hall Effect plate, which is either an n− or p− doped area, supplied with bias current/voltage. In presence of a magnetic field the carriers that are moving in the doped area are deflected by the Lorentz force, and a Hall electrical field appears. The Hall voltage Vh appears across the positive and negative contacts of the Hall Effect plate. Front-end circuitry provided with the sensor converts the Hall voltage to a data indicative of the sensed magnetic field.
Magnetic detection by standard CMOS Hall devices is thus limited to the field perpendicular to the chip surface. In many scenarios, however, measurement of the magnetic field in two or even three dimensions is desired. Packaging sensors for measuring multiple dimensions of a magnetic field can be accomplished by packaging chips perpendicular to each other. This approach, however, requires the use of specialized technology during the manufacturing process and special alignment of the equipment resulting in increased manufacturing costs.
Alternatively, vertical Hall effect devices may be used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,993, issued on May 29, 1990 discloses one such device. In these devices, the current flows in the Z (out of plane) direction. These devices, however, exhibit low sensitivity, instability, and excessive cross-talk between different dimensions of the magnetic field. Yet another approach is to use a single chip with magnetic concentrators. This approach results in higher post processing costs and instability of the magnetic concentrator.
An out of plane sensor that can be combined with other circuits on a chip is beneficial. A packaged sensor capable of sensing the out of plane component of a magnetic field is useful. The ability to package a sensor capable of measuring more than one dimension of a magnetic field would also be useful. A method of manufacturing such a device in a commonly used semiconductor process, e.g. CMOS, would be beneficial.